This invention relates to a vehicle height adjusting device for use in vehicles such as automobiles or trucks to detect and adjust the height of the vehicles.
Conventional vehicle height adjusting devices include a detecting device for electrically or mechanically detecting the height or the inclination of the chassis or the body of the vehicle, and an adjusting device for compensating for the change in the height or inclination of the vehicle. The detecting device usually comprises a casing secured to the body of the vehicle, a rotatable member rotatably disposed in the casing, a link arm provided outside of the casing and connected to the rotatable member and to a member such as the wheel axle or the like associated with the road wheel, and a detector provided in the casing and detecting the angular position of the rotatable member with respect to the casing. In connecting the link arm to the wheel axle and to the rotatable member, it is necessary to locate the rotatable member at a predetermined angular position in the casing and to adjust the height of the vehicle to a predetermined height. The predetermined angular position of the rotatable member in the casing has usually been determined by the electric output of the detecting device. However, the procedure is troublesome and, further, it has been difficult to obtain a high accuracy.